


Six Long Weeks

by The__Squealer



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically set between seasons one and two and in Helen's and Ashley's POV please R&R I promise the story will be better than the summary thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this a few years ago on Fanfiction.net. Thought I'd post it here, hope you all enjoy.

ASHLEY'S P.O.V

'What am I doing' I think as I hand over the vial of blood my parents, uncle and friend working so hard to find. I stand in front of Dana Whitcomb the one woman I despise the moss, even more that jerk that gave me crap all through high school. "Thank you Ashley, you've been everything we could of ever hoped for. Welcome to your rebirth" I hear her say and I feel a smirk forming on my lips 'like hell it is, I am so gonna kill you bitch' I try to yell but it's as if she has control over me and I find myself placing my hand on her shoulder and teleporting to the Cabal headquarters in New City "activate the EM shield" she says to a tech at a computer. I want so badly to just teleport home but it's as if my body has been disconnected from my brain.  
I am suddenly taken away forcefully and locked away in a holding cell, they sit me down on a bed and order me not to leave the room 'I am so gonna kick your ass' I try yelling, the words again not leaving my mouth. As I hear them close and lock the door I have never felt so alone and helpless, I try to bring my knees up to my chest but my legs remain still 'how am I supposed to escape if i can't even move my own goddamn legs' I think and trying to control the panic I feel 'oh god, mom" I suddenly realise she must be going through hell knowing the Cabal now had the source blood, I feel a horrible guilt form in my stomach like a rock.  
After what seems like hours I feel my mussels finally begin to relax and I am able to move again "I gotta get outta here" I mutter as I try to hold back a yawn, knowing there was no way I was strong enough to escape now I lay my head down and allowed sleep to claim me.

HELEN'S P.O.V

'They took her, the took my daughter' I think and I close my bedroom door and slide down the wall, I felt nothing but pain and guilt, pain for the loss of my old friend and guilt for allowing my daughter to go on such a dangerous mission  
if only I had said no, I should've said no, she would be safe "it was all my fault" I say as I begin to sob and tears pour down my cheeks.  
After what feels like a thousand hours I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me to my bed "we will get her back" I hear him say as he pulls me into his embrace "it's my fault" i say to him as I pull away and stand, pacing the room "It was not your fault Helen, Ashley would have gone either way" he tells me getting up and tires to keep me still "It was, if I hadn't gotten her involved my work Ashley was the one constant thing in my life, the one person who stood by me no matter and now they've taken her from me and it's all my fault" I say still pacing, John pulls me back into his embrace, his arms firmly around me "it was not your fault" he whispers and I break down completely "she's all that I have" I whisper between my sobs clinging to his chest tightly "we will get her back Helen" he says to me again, pulling me back to my bed leaving his arms around me as I cry and after a few hours, agains my wishes sleep finally claims me and I begin to dream, desperately hoping to awake to find Ashley sitting in the kitchen waiting for breakfast just as she did when she was six years old and safe from my world.


	2. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: The First Week. Sorry it's short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few changes have been made to this, mainly just in wording since the chapters original post on Fanfiction.net

Ashley's P.O.V

Two hours, it's been exactly two hours since they pulled me from that cell and strapped me down to this table, and it's been one week and five hours since I stole the blood from my own mother 'I hope she's working on saving the abnormals' I think to myself 'I hope she's working on curing the Lazarus virus and not saving..' I am interrupted from my thoughts as a jolt of energy rushes through my body, I bite down hard on my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. I know all they want is information on the Sanctuary, but there is no way in hell I will ever give it to them, I suddenly feel a stronger jolt of energy run throw my body I can't help but let out a cry, the pain growing intolerable. After what feels like hours of endless pain I hear Dana order them to shut it off and she moves to stand over me with a smirk I want to bitch slap right off of her face, I feel a tear run down my face and when they wipe it away I see it's blood" what the hell are you doing to me?" I manage to say, my throat feeling like it's sandpaper and Dana just smiles "we're making you better Ashley" she tells me and nods to someone beside he, I suddenly feel a needle piercing into the skin of my arm, I begin to struggle to keep my eyes open, knowing that if I fall asleep they will hurt me again or worse kill me, I try to move but muscles are to weak, I hate this. I never fell weak "mom" I whisper before seeing nothing but darkness. 

Helen's P.O.V

It has now been one week and six hours since the Cabal took Ashley, I feel useless I should be helping Nikola in curing the Lazarus virus, Ashley would be wanting me to but here I was on dead bridge waiting for Squid to arrive, praying he had news on Ashley, her location and more importantly her condition. I stare out at New City and whisper "she has to be out there" thinking of times when she was small and my biggest concern was getting her to bed at a reasonable time and her having brushed her teeth. I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around and see Squid "you're late" I say to him and he grunts a reply "do you have it" he asks me as I hold up a brown paper bag, he grabs for it and I pull it away "first you talk" I tell him, hearing myself becoming angry, he sighs and sits on the edge of the bridge "from what I hear the Cabal are experimenting on her" I sit beside him "experimenting how?" I ask trying to hide the worry in my voice "Blood, blood of ancient vampires, they are going to use it in a matter of weeks" I turn to face him "where?" I beg not caring how worried I was sounding "I don't know, I asked everywhere and nada" I turn away from him and take a deep breath to keep my composure, I turn back to Squid "thank you" I say handing him the paper bag and standing up, I take one last look at the New City before turning away and walking into darkness.


	3. Week Two

ASHLEY'S P.O.V

It's now been two weeks, two weeks of constant torture and I know I am beginning to weaken. slowly, very slowly but I'm still becoming weak and I know it's just a matter of time before they are able to gain complete control of me, though I still have hope that once my mother has cured the Lazarus virus she will come and rescue me, I just know it.  
As they once again pull me from my cell I begin to feel helpless, knowing I was about to be strapped down, drugged and electrocuted once more, I try to fight their grasp but I am unable to do anything but walk along side them. We finally arrive to the same giant lab they always torture me in, except this time instead of a table there is a giant tank of water, they drag me into a corner and rip my clothes from my body and replace them with some form of bathing suit. Dana walks in with that disgusting smirk I just want to bitch slap right off of her face and pulls the necklace my mum gave me for my sixteenth birthday from my neck, I want to rip it from her hands and kick her in the face but I just stood there. Minutes later guards pull me towards the tank and place a plug on my nose and mouth piece from an oxygen tank into my mouth and they lift me into the tank, as I land into the cold water I feel control of my body begin to return when I suddenly feel one of the guards join me and restrain my arms and legs, then place what seems to be a IV line into my left arm, I begin to struggle, try to pull myself free when I see a doctor inject something into the IV, as it makes it's way through my veins I feel nothing but intense pain and a horrible feeling tell me that I was changing, and not into anything good.

HELEN'S P.O.V

'This is the second week without Ashley, and the sanctuary seems so quiet' I think as I walk through the halls 'the place feels so empty and I know that if we don't find her soon the empty feeling I feel in the halls I will soon feel in my heart'. I make my way down to the main lab so I can help Tesla create a cure for Lazarus, something I have been neglecting to do. I walk past the infirmary and pictures of Ashley laying there flooded my mind 'she was fine, just raised blood pressure, she was fine' I think as I continue.  
"Hey Doc" Henry says with a concerned smile as I enter the lab, I return the smile as best as I can as I walk over to Tesla "how's it going?" I ask as I put my lab coat on and tie my hair back "Not good" he says drinking from the bottle of wine in his hand "this is almost impossible without the source blood" I shake my head as I take a seat "Almost impossible does not mean impossible, we will create a cure" I say, the confidence in my voice shocking me, he nods at me with a smile and continues his work "Is there anything I can help with" I ask hoping there is something for me to do, anything to keep my mind off of the emptiness in the sanctuary "nah, we got it here doc" Henry tells me and I nod "I will be in my office then" I say to them as I stand and leave the room.  
As I pass Ashley's room the emptiness in my heart begins to take it's place, it takes all of my strength not to go in there and lay on her bed and pretend I was holding a four year old Ashley in my arms, keeping her safe of the monsters underneath the bed and in the closet and as I walk to my office I know the empty feeling can only be filled by Ashley.


	4. Week Three

ASHLEY’S P.O.V

Week three and I’m still here, I’m stuck here in my cell during one of the rare moments that they are not torturing me, it’s the only time I have to think. I sit against the wall staring at the door ‘how do I get out of here’ I think as I walk over to it, I fiddle with the door knob, it’s securely on and I know there is no way to break out of here “teleport” I whisper but then I remember the feeling of restraint from the EM shield “this must be how Druitt feels at home” I mumble as I sit down on the bed ‘mom needs to get me out of here’ I think as I pull my knees up to my chest. After a few hours of staring at that damn door, Dana’s guards come in and grab me, I try to fight them but they stab a needle into my neck and every mussel in my body goes weak, they drag me into the same lab, get me ready and drop me into the tank, restraining me once again. The inject some sort of serum into my IV line and as it reaches my veins I am flooded with pain, I try not to let out a scream knowing if I do I will lose my oxygen supply ‘why can’t they just kill me’ I think as I try to struggle to break freak and numb the pain which is becoming so intense that I begin to lose consciousness, I keep trying to fight until my eyelids drop and I fall into sleep, the last thing I see being Dana’s smirking face.

HELEN;S P.O.V  
-dream scene- December 15th 1991

“Ashley honey” I say as I sit on the bed and try to wake my sleeping daughter "five more minutes" she mumbles and pulls the blanket up over her head "but Ashley there is a birthday today and I for the life of me can't remember who's it is, do you remember" I ask with a grin on my face, suddenly Ashley throws the covers off and sits up smiling "it's MY birthday silly" she tells me grinning "really, are you sure" I ask and she nods "I'm five" she says as she crawls onto my lap, I wrap my arms around her and place a kiss to the top of her head "Happy Birthday Sweetie" I whisper as I left her up as I stand "pancakes?" I ask knowing all to well what her answer will be. "Of course" Ashley says giggling and wrapping her arms around my neck "pancakes it is" I tell her as we make our way down to the kitchen.  
As we walk in we see a large stack of pancakes and an eagerly waiting Henry at the table "come on big guy, Ashley's here lets eat already" he says and the big guy simply smiles and gives him a hit to the back of the head, I set Ashley down and she runs over to the table, sitting next to Henry, I sit next to her smiling and place some pancakes on her plate "Happy Birthday Ashley" I say to her grinning proudly, not quite believing that it was five years ago today since I first held my beautiful daughter in my arms.

-present-

I awake slowly to the morning sun creeping slightly in through my window and the feel of John's arms firmly around me, I smile at the memory of Ashley's fifth birthday. I slowly remove John's arms from around me and get out of bed


	5. Week Four

ASHLEY'S P.O.V

 

It's now been a month since they took me away, they've changed me, I can feel it. I teleport into a small computer company and smash one of their hard drives 'Henry would be so pissed at me right now' I think to myself as I throw an inocent man to the ground, I can't believe I'm doing this, three days ago they got complete control of me, I can't even lift a finger unless they tell me to do so, at least I can still think. As I pick up the hard drive they sent me here to get I try and teleport to Morocco but I just end up back at their facility "well done Ashley" Dana says and pulls the hard drive out of my hand, I keep thinking of Morocco just hoping to blink and findmyself beside my mom and feel safe and in control again. The guards grab my arms and pull me away from the cell which has basically become my home, they sit me down on the bed and leave, locking the door behind them.  
I feel minimal control return and I am able to lay down, I face the wall and stare at it, I am beginning to give up all hope of ever returning home, of ever being able to move and speak at my own free will, I need to be back home where I am safe and I am able to make my own desissions. As I close my eyes I picture myself in Morocco and once sleep invelops me I feel a small bit of hope return.

HELENS P.O.V

'I can not believe it's been a month since Ashley's capture' I think as I sit in her room, I stare around at all the photo frames she has, all filled with photo's of better times such as her sixteenth birthday, her and Henry as childer and a photo of Ashley and myself in Morocco when she turned twenty one. I remember that trip as if it was yesterday, I took her there for her birthday, didn't tell her where we were going we just packed and got on a plane, Morocco was her favourite place in the world, the one place she would go if she weren't able to get to the sanctuary "Morocco" I whispered as I stood up and left to find John.  
"John, we have to go to Morocco" I say as I run into the library "Helen. I don't think now is the time for a holiday" he said, I simply shake my head at him "no John if Ashley escaped and couldn't make it back here she would go to Morocco, we have to go there, meet me in my office in fifteen minutes" I say as I run out and to my room to change.  
Fifteen minutes later I walk into my office to find John standing in front of my desk "you ready" I ask him and he nods to me as I turn off the EM sheild, I nod to him and he places his arm around my waist and teleports us into an empty side street in Morocco, I look to him and give him a small smile "lets go" he says as we walk off to find out daughter.


	6. Week Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long wait. Nothing I say can make up for taking so long, especially as I've had this story finished for years. I will upload the following chapters tonight.

Ashley's P.O.V

They've had me sitting in this cell for two days, they seem to be give me a break from the torture, 'treatments' as they like to call it, I've tried breaking the look many times but it won't budge, so I've just sat here thinking of all the people I've hurt, wishing I could apologize, they hadn't done anything wrong. I'd give anything to talk to someone even Will in shrink mode right now, anything but this silence. I stand and stare at the door, trying to think of a way to escape, I know if I teleport the EM shield would kill me so I just pace, I fiddle with the lock again hoping that it might just fall open so I can get out of this hell, I just need to get home, to see my mom, I need to know if she hates me or not, if she can ever forgive me for what I've done. I look around the room again, all this room is four walls and a door, not a single window or heating vent, this is crap I need to get out of here, it's torture, I just need to get out of here, I need to get home, they've changed me I can feel it, I saw my reflection the other day and my weren't their normal blue like my mom's, they were orange, it made me feel sick that they could do this to me, to anyone, if I can just get away from here maybe mom can reverse what they done and hopefully prevent this being done to anyone else.

After a few hours the door opens and the guards come in and take me away, I know exactly what they are going to do and I just hope that this time, is the last.

Helen's P.O.V

I stare out of my office window and onto New City, John and I looked all over Morocco and we didn't find a single trace of Ashley, the empty feeling in my heart is getting bigger and I know soon that it will be all that is left 'we need to find her, the Sanctuary feels so empty without her, I need her back' "Doc?" I hear Henry say "Yes" I turn to him with a small smile "Tesla did it, he finally created a cure" I smile at him "thats very good Henry" I say as I stand and head down towards the lab, distancing myself from Ashley's room as much as possible, As we enter the lab I walk over to Tesla "I did it" he tells me "are you sure?" I ask and he nods "Positive" he replies with the utmost confidence "okay, find a way to distribute it" I say and walk out of the lab. I walk towards my bedroom, before I reach it I walk into the room beside it and smile as I see the old crib against the wall and the rocking chair in the corner, I walk over it and sit down, closing my eyes I beginning to remember the countless nights I spent in here just watching Ashley sleep in my arms. A few hours pass and I stand and walk into my room, hoping tomorrow will be the last morning I wake up without Ashley being here.


	7. Week Six

Ashley's P.O.V

I teleport into a computer facility and knock out the guards, I throw something up and break the camera watching the room, I walk over to one of the machines, I break the glass and take two of the hard drives then teleport back to the Cabal even though every part f me was screaming to go to the Sanctuary. They take the hard droves out of my hands and and take me away, instead of locking me away in that tiny cell they take me to the lab with the giant tank and strap me into a table, the same doctor who continued to inject me with that creepy serum week after week comes over and injects me with sedative, I fight to keep my eyes open, not wanting them to do anything more to me while I'm unconscious after minutes of struggling I lose my battle and fall into sleep.

"MOM" I hear myself yelling as I wake up, I try to sit but I am still strapped to this table, all I want is to get home, to get out of this hell, moments later they take me back to the tank and drop me in, I am once again restrained with an IV in place, the doctor injects something into it and the pain I feel as I reach my veins is worse than anything i have every felt, after what feels like years, the pain becomes to much and the world becomes black.

four days later

I walk into the main lab and find my mother. She saw me, I glared at her and attacked her, she fell to the floor. She looked up at me and said to me "Do you remember when you were small? You used to come into my room in the middle of the night, you'd crawl into my arms and you would say 'Mummy I'm afraid'" she set aside the weapon and said "Ashley I'm afraid" I went to say something but I heard a voice yell "Hey Blondie" I looked up and there was a young brunette woman holding a rocket launcher, before I had the chance to get to her she had shot me, I survived.

I stood up to see one of the others about to kill my mother . I teleported to her and grabbed her arm, I looked at my mother this time through my own eyes, she could tell she had tears in her eyes and running down her face, she said to me "Ashley, Please" tears began to fill my eyes "Mom" I managed to say and I took a deep breath knowing that the EM shield was active and teleporting now would destroy me but I had to do it to save my mother, I teleported saving her and sacrificing myself.

Helen's P.O.V

As I walk into the main lab I am attacked by one of the superabnormals, I shoot at him and he falls to the floor, a few moments later Ashley teleports in front of me, before I know it was her I raise my weapon to her, looking at her "Ashley…Please, I don't want to do this, you don't want to do this" I say, pleading for her to see reason, instead she teleports behind me and claws at my arm, knocking me at the ground, I look up at her with tears forming in my eyes "Ashley! Do you remember when you were small, you used to come into my room and you'd crawl into my arms and you'd say 'Mummy, I'm afraid'" I placed the weapon beside me, tears falling down my cheeks "Ashley, I'm afraid" she looks at me and goes to attack me when I hear someone yell "Hey Blondie" I look around just in time to see Kate shooting her with a rocket, as she flies back I look away, Kate comes over to my and grabs my uninjured arm, I push her away as another super abnormal attacks her, she comes after me once she had hit Kate a few times but as she raises her hand at me Ashley grabs her arm, I look up into her blue eyes and whisper, begging "Ashley, PLease" she looks back into mine. tears willing her own and with much effort she whispers "mom" she then takes a deep breath and teleports away. destroying both the other abnormal and her self and I am left sitting her sobbing and feeling as my heart as he been ripped from my chest.

A few hours later

I sit in my bed only hours after the attack on the Sanctuary and Ashley's death and all I am able to think is that this is all my fault, if I hadn't had let her go she would be alive right now, if I had found her soon, if Henry hadn't raised the EM shield I wouldn't be sitting here feeling empty, I know I should go and see how the others are but I can't bring myself to move, I just sit here staring at the wall. After a few more hours I hear the door open and John walk inside "Helen" he whispers as he sits beside me and pulls me into hi embrace, I instantly lean my head into his chest and begin to sob uncontrollably, he says nothing, doesn't even make a sound but I can tell he is crying, he won't let me see it but he just sots there and holds me in his arms "I't all my fault" I whisper over and over agin "No it's not Helen" he says to me and I shake my head as I continue to cry, after what feels like and an eternity I finally am able to stop but I just stay in John's arms "you need to rest Helen" he whispers to me "I can't" I reply as I sit up, pain shooting through my arm "Helen please" John asks, I think for a moment and lie down, a moment later he joins me endplates his arms protectively around me, as I stare at the photo of Ashley on my bedside table I prey that this is all a terrible nightmare and when I'll wake up to find Ashley safely in her room.


	8. Epiloge

Helen's P.O.V

I stand in front of an empty coffin, with Will, Henry and the big guy beside me, they have already placed their items inside and were now just waiting for me to do the same. After about half an hour they leave me to be on my own and I just stand there staring at it knowing if I do this I'll be saying goodbye, giving up all hope of her being alive "please let this all be a terrible dream" I whisper with tears falling from my eyes, I walk over to the coffin and place the necklace Ashley has loved ever since she was a child inside "Nos Must Amitto Vivo En, We Must Let Go" I hear behind me as I close the lid, I know the voice is Ashley's "I can't, your, your my life" I say facing her, tears rapidly falling down my face, she smiles her beautiful smile and walks towards me "you have to,mom and I know you will always love me, no matter what" she says and walks away "Ashley please" I beg and then whisper "I'm so sorry" as more and more tears flood down my cheeks I sink to the floor sobbing as the realization that Ashley was gone forever and all hope of bringing her home and vanished. I sit there for hours sobbing, wishing I could wake up from this nightmare that has become my life, I just sit here feeling empty and the void in my heart has just gotten greater in size and I just sob wishing my greatest fear hadn't come to be.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I am so sorry for taking so long to complete uploading this. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
